1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a connector system, and more particularly, pertains to a medical connector system for use with medical monitors providing for pins which are inset inside a yoke and including a locking feature for locking an insulated connector within the yoke thereby providing the safety feature of non-exposed electrical pins and insulated connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art medical connectors have usually utilized connecting leads which have had pins on both ends and which have been less than desirable in that youngsters would sometimes plug one of the connector pins into an AC wall socket and then might subsequently connect the remainder pin to their own body, causing severe injury or death. This was particularly true with infant monitors or other like medical monitors. The prior art failed to provide for connector leads which were safe and FDA approved, and so that electrocution would be prevented.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a connector system, particularly a yoke, which includes the use of inset pins in an insulated yoke. The yoke which provides for insulation about the pins also provides a self locking feature for insulator connections for each of the pins. This also provides inherent safety where the pins are surrounded by an insulated yoke.